Not Just Another Girl
by PumpUpKicks
Summary: 'I need to see her. I need to figure out what these feelings are' this is what Sasuke thought after having a one night stand with a pink haired girl.


Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular heart throb in school. He is the most wanted ladies' man in the campus. Yes Uchiha is a player and he is at the peak of his game. All the hottest girls have fallen for him, even his friends girlfriends, well who could blame him? I mean he is really hot. And of course he is a pervert that possesses the smoothest moves when it comes to his prey. He is like a hawk flying in the sky, eyeing on every victim he could catch, and afterwards leaving them when he is already satisfied. He's best friend's name is Uzumaki Naruto he is also handsome and popular but he is the total opposite of Sasuke well we could say that he is a little perv but only to his girlfriend. He is loud clumsy but nice. His girlfriend's name is Hinata Hyuuga. The heiress of the renowned Hyuuga corp. She is a wild child, always looking for fun. She is self-proclaimed party girl. She's friends with Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari and Karin.

Sakura Haruno is the newest girl in the campus. She immediately made friends with Hinata's group even though she is totally different from them. Sakura also came from a well-known family like all of the teens in her new school. But her parents are very strict. She was not allowed to go anywhere after school, unless it involves school activities. Her father never allowed her to go out with her friends specially going to teen-parties'. Sakura is a good girl and she obeys whatever her father wants. She puts in her mind that whatever her father is doing is for her own sake. Sakura never disobey her father until she met Hinata and her friends. They showed her that there is a world out there that she needs to see. A world where people don't care of what others will think. The important thing is they are happy. She felt a different kind of happiness with they're company. One night Hinata invites her to go to the club with her.

Her phone rings, it was 4 in the afternoon. "Hello?" "Hey Sakura it's me Hinata"

"Oh' Hinata what's up?" "Nothing much, anyway I want you to come with us tonight to the new club"

"But you know my father will not allow me to go out after 6."

"Sakura, have you heard of the ninja moves?" she made it sound like she is an expert in escaped plan. "Ninja moves? Like I have to sneak out during the night?" she asked with a little wonders on her voice.

"Exactly! Like what I always do. So here is the plan you wait for your mom and dad to go to sleep, before you make your way out. Make sure you will not get caught."

"But Hinata I… I… I don't know if that is a good idea" her voice is very concern.

"Of course it is silly. It always works for me so you need to be there tonight or we will ignore you forever. You will be no longer friends with us if you don't show up." She said with an authority in her words.

"Alright then I guess I don't have a choice" "Perfect so see you later, ciao" they hang up.

Sakura is excited for tonight; she wonders what it's like to be at a club or a party. This will be her first night out if she made her escape successful. She giggles while day dreaming. Her thoughts were disturbed when a deep voice called her.

"Sakura!" it's her father standing at the door of her room.

"Daddy" she stumbled while trying to fix her composure. "We need to talk now!"

"Hai. What about?" she asked. "About you! Your grades aren't the same as before! What is happening?"

"D…Dad I'm trying my best" she stutters while trying to explain. "Well then your best isn't good enough! Stop wasting your time on other things and focus on your school!" he growled at her.

"But father I… I'm doing my best my grades are ok. It's not failing" trying to reason out. Sakura really tries her best to please her father. She never wanted to take up business course but her father told her so. Even though she goes out with her new friends she never neglects her duty as a student. She always makes it to the point that she study even though she is very tired from her other activities.

"I don't need an ok grade Sakura! I need you to be one of the best in your class! You are the future of our company!"

"Father you know that I'm doing everything I can to please you. Even though I don't like business I still consider doing it for you, why can't you just appreciate that?" Her father couldn't believe what he is hearing. This statement made him furious.

"How dare you talk to me like that? From now on you are grounded. You will do as I say and you don't have a choice! Don't you dare disobey me!" "But father I…."

"Shut up! This talk is over!" Then the man left. She couldn't carry the burden anymore, she cried her heart out. She loves her father but she really couldn't stand the pain, she feels like a prisoner her whole life. She wanted to be free, she wanted to make her own decisions, and she wants to be happy and live life as she wants it. She wants to follow her dream.

After hours of crying and thinking she fell asleep. She woke up at around 9 PM; she looks at her mobile and saw a message from Hinata.

_Hey Sakura don't forget about tonight. See you and please wear something fashionable. _

Because of what happened earlier she almost forgot about her night out with Hinata. She realized that this is a good opportunity for her to forget about her father. This will be her outlet of distress. So she decided that she will let her wild side take over her.

'_Tonight I will get drunk, I will be free and I'll live tonight like there is no tomorrow. There's no holding back this time.' _

She told herself as she goes to the bathroom for a shower. When she got out she scanned her closet for her outfit to be. She looks for something daring as she always wanted to try to look sexy. She wanted to try something new. She's ready to enter the world that her new friends introduced to her.

When she's finish dressing up she tried to apply the ninja moves. She scanned the floor and check if her parents are already asleep. It's already 11 pm and she knows that by this time they are already dozed off. She made her way to the back door of the mansion she reach the high walls but she knew what to do. There is a ladder that the gardener uses and it's on sight. She took off her shoes and climbed at the ladder then she jumps off to the other side of the wall. And then she's out of the house. She head straight to the meeting place.

Sasuke is on his way to meet his best friend. He's driving along the speedway looking cool as ever. When he got to Naruto's place he immediately sound the horn to attract his friend's attention. After few seconds Naruto storms out the door.

"What the hell man! Are you trying to wake everyone up? Keep it down will you!"

"Sorry" he smirked and his voice was sarcastic. There was an evil smile on his face. Nartuo gets in the car and he executed it right away.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked the blonde "I'm meeting up Hinata and her friends"

"And you dragged me to this?" he hissed on him "Well it's gonna be fun plus her friends will be there"

"Exactly my point! Her friends are all fangirls whom I already BANG' I'm done with those girls" he pointed to the blonde.

"Actually were heading to the newly open club in the city, so there going to be more girls. Not just them it's like a huge aquarium where you can choose what fish to catch" trying to convinced his friend.

"Whatever you say, anyway it's been a long time since my last ….."

"Ok Sasuke that's it you don't have to mouth out all the nasty things you did with the last girl. And when was that again? Oh yeah last weekend" he tease his friend. Sasuke just laugh at this his friend knows him very well. Tonight the great Uchiha will have another victim. Another prey will be dragged again by the Halk.

The raven got to the parking lot of the club. Him and Naruto went to the main entrance and found Hinata and her friends there waiting. Sasuke got his eye on the new face, a pink haired girl with emerald eyes. She is wearing a black cocktail dress which hugs her curves perfectly and compliments her porcelain skin tone. She looks like a living Barbie doll. They went inside the club and do their thing.

This is Sakura's first time so she doesn't know what to do but she didn't show any signs of shyness and innocence. She looks confident as she follows Hinata and the other girls on what they are doing. They have a VIP table reserved for them courtesy of Hinata's influence. Naruto ordered appetizers and Sasuke orders the drink. 3 bottles of Vodka is placed on the table and different kinds of foods.

"Ok girls before we go to the dance floor let's drink a little" Sasuke said while pouring the alcohol to the shot glasses "KAMPAY!" he shouted and they drink together. Then the shot goes on and on.

Sasuke is still keeping an eye to his new prospect. He leaned to Ino's ear and asked "Who's the new girl?" The blonde girl looked at Sakura before she answered him.

"Sakura Haruno. She's a transferred student." She mutters. Sasuke looked at Sakura again. '_Haruno, now where did I heard that name?' _

When the group finished the second bottle the girls decided to go to the dance floor. Sakura now tipsy still joins them. She is not a drinker and what she had is more than what she could take. But she didn't care, she is having fun and trying to erase the thought of her father in her head. She noticed that the raven haired boy keeps glaring at her. She knows what kind of guy he is just by looking at him. So she tries to keep her distance from him. Even though she is trying to be rebellious something inside of her still keeps her logic straight and still being responsible. But Sasuke is persistent he is now making his way to Sakura's.

At the dance floor Sasuke started working his charm on her. "Hi we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Sasuke" his mouth too close on her ears she could feel his lips touching it. He is holding her hips and dancing with her. Sakura backs away a little, before she answers.

"I'm Sakura" she said not looking at him. "You seemed a little distanced why don't we get closer and get to know each other a little more" he grabbed her waist pulling her to his.

Sakura couldn't complain she is struck by his good looks. His eyes are so dark that you'll get lost in his gaze. Then a perfect song played in the background (Good girls go bad). Sasuke tighten his gripped on Sakura. His face is too close, his eyes looking straight at hers. She couldn't resist, it feels like she's being hypnotize. Last thing she knew he was already kissing her neck. She feels a different kind of heat rising in her body. After the song finishes she snapped back to reality and back away.

"Excuse me. I need a drink" then she left Sasuke in the dance floor and head to the bar. But Sasuke is persistent. This night will not end until he got what he wanted. He had his eyes on his prey and he will never let her get away. When Sakura got to the, bar thoughts is rising up in her head.

'_What am I doing? I know this is wrong but why am I enjoying this? Because this is what you've wanted. You wanted to feel the freedom that was deprived to you for the longest time' _she continues talking to herself. '_Yes I wanted this. There is no holding back. Tonight I will let go of my righteousness. It's now or never Sakura. It's just one night, it couldn't be so wrong.' _She told herself.

Sasuke approached her at the bar. She saw Sakura drinking scotch, the girl is now drunk. He holds her shoulder to help her with her posture.

"You're drunk Sakura." He mutters. "Please don't tell me I need to stop drinking, I deserve to be free Sasuke-san" she replied.

"I know. And I'm not going to ask you to stop just keep drinking for as long as you can" she just smirked at him. He ordered another bottle of vodka to the bar tender and then he faced Sakura.

"You have a problem at home?" he asked "How did you know?" she looked at him.

"The way you act. Looks like you could use some company." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously. "Follow me" he said. Then she did what she was told without hesitations and questions. They reached the parking lot and Sasuke open the car in front of them.

"Get in"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. "To heaven" he whisper softly in her ears. She giggles a little. She recognizes how good looking Sasuke is. She entered the car and then Sasuke was beside her in split seconds. He handed her the bottle he was holding.

"Here drink this it will help you forget all your problems" she took the bottle from his hand and drink. Sasuke started kissing and touching her. She's too drunk and too weak to fight the urge and lust that she is now feeling. She heard Sasuke whispered something in her ear before he starts the engine. But she couldn't process what it was. After sometime the car stops and then Sasuke gets out of the car then open her door and helped her out. She couldn't stand straight or even walk. She suddenly felt Sasuke's hand around her carrying her. They entered a huge mansion and walk to the hallways until they get to a room. Sasuke put her on the bed she couldn't keep her eyes open. He examined the girl who is now lying in his bed.

He looked at her head to foot and she is a beauty. She looks so innocent sleeping. He run his fingers on her hair, her scent mix of an expensive perfume and alcohol lingers in his nose. He started kissing her shoulder and caressing her skin. Then he suddenly saw a single tear fell from her eyes. He back away a little. Then he heard her talk.

"Sasuke-san please don't stop" she mumbles. His eyes widen when he heard that. He was stoic while watching her wipes her tears.

"I wanted to be free. I want to experience freedom at its finest. Please continue what you're doing" she mutters. But Sasuke didn't move a notch. Then Saskura unzipped her dress and pull it down. She leaned over to Sasuke and stared kissing him passionately.

"Please make me feel alive. Just for tonight. Just this onetime" she whispered in his ear. Sasuke is now doing what he was told. He started caressing her but this time it's different. It's full of passion and gentleness. He always play it rough to all the girls he had sex with but tonight he feels different he feels he doesn't want to destroy her. Her soft moaned sounds so innocent. His lips travel all over her body her skin so soft his tongue slides swiftly. He touches her fine breast and caressed it. And the foreplay continues. He is now entering her, he realize that she is a virgin, with a hard gripped on his hair and back almost scratching his skin. He tried to be more gentle until she is adjusted. He felt very different seeing her face while she moaned.

'_She is so beautiful' _he mumbled. He continues pumping until they reach the climax. He went faster and he could tell that she is enjoying whatever he is doing. They both screamed at the same time when they finished. He put a cover blanket on her body which he never does with others. Usually after sex Sasuke will ask the girl to leave. But this time he let her stay and sleep in his bed. He couldn't understand why he is so attached to the girl. There something in her that amazes him. A feeling he cannot explain the feeling of contentment and satisfaction just by looking at her, they both fell asleep.

When he woke up next morning he was alone in his bed. He stands up and searched the bathroom if Sakura was there. But no it was empty; he put on a shirt and boxer and went straight to the living room. He saw the maid cleaning the room.

"Did you see a girl with a pink hair?" he asked the middle age lady.

"I'm sorry Sir but I haven't" she replied. He went back to his room trying to process his thoughts.

'_Was it just a dream? No it wasn't it was real. She's real' _he told himself. Then he caught a glimpse of a shiny thing in his bed, he reached for it and grab it. '_An earring, this must be hers.' _He went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when he got out he grabbed his phone and searched for Hinata's name on the list. _'Bingo!'_ when he found her name, he pressed call immediately and wait for her to answer.

"Hello" said the voice from the other line. "Hinata is Sakura with you?" he asked.

"No. Why? Aren't the two of you together?"

"What's her number?"

"I'll send it to you when you hang up." She said.

"Thanks. And oh by the way can you tell dobe our appointment for today is canceled." Then he hangs up. He was eagerly waiting for Hinata to send the number. '_What's taking her so long to send a freaking number?' _he thought impatiently. After few minutes he received the number. When he was about to dial the number he suddenly hesitated. '_What the hell am I doing? Why do I need to talk to her for? It's a one night stand dumbass why am I acting like this? She even left me without a word' _he looked at the earring that he was holding for a few minutes. '_I'll probably see her in school. I'll just give this to her then. I need to get her out of my head' _then he hit another button on his phone.

"Hey Shizune it's me Sasuke are free today? Do you want to hang out?" And by hang out he means let's get together and have sex. The girl on the other line approved his invitation. He went to her house they had couple of drinks then went to do their thing. When he is doing her he felt different, he works rough and dirty with her but still he couldn't get the satisfaction he had with Sakura. The image of her keeps popping in his mind. He can't concentrate, after he was finished he went to sleep. In his sleeps he still dreams about her, her face pressed against his. Her emerald eyes looking at him. Her hands caressing him tracing his back with soft touches. Her smile can be compared to an angel's. In his dreams she's fading he tried to reach for her hands but she was already gone. Sasuke suddenly woke up with Shizune caressing his shoulder.

"You fell asleep" she mumbles

"I have to go" he stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Wait I why are you in a hurry?" She asked with confusion. But once Sasuke's done putting his clothes he rushed out of the door. He was sitting in his car shaking his head.

'_I need to see her. I need to figure out what these feelings are.' _

The next day when he got to school he immediately ask Naruto on Hinata's where about. He knows that if he finds Hyuuga he will get to Sakura. He saw Hinata sitting on the bench in the gym. He wasted no time and approached her.

"Where is Sakura?" "I don't know I haven't seen her." Hinata told him. '_Where could she be?'_

Sasuke search the whole campus all day looking for Sakura but she is nowhere to be found. Next morning while he is walking on the hallway he saw the pink hair girl walking to his direction. He leaned on the wall waiting for her to approach him. To his surprise she passed by without even looking at him. He called her name, she turned around and nod at him then continued walking. Her face was emotionless. Sasuke wanted to follow her but his ego won't let him. After all his the great Sasuke Uchiha the girls come to him and not the other way around. He figured that one of these days she will come to him.

Days and weeks had pass and still no Sakura coming to him. Sasuke is getting really irritated by this situation. He's waiting for her but she never came. He remembers that he asked for her number from Hinata so he figured that he will confront her once and for all. He is having a war between his head and his heart. He wants her so badly but he can't decide if its love or lust. And he will find out soon. He dialed Sakura's number and waited for her to answer. After few rings he hears her voice from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura its Sasuke" he said softly. "Sauske-san? Wa… why are you calling?" Her voice is little nervous.

"Can we talk? I mean in person?" he said. "A…. about w… what?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" even though she's not he wouldn't take no for an answer. There is a moment of silent from the other line "I'll pick you up?"

"No! no. let me come to you." Sakura knew that it will be a disaster if her father sees him.

"Ok then. Ichiraku restaurant 6pm" he said then he hang up.

Sakura came in first at the Ichiraku. She sat quietly while waiting for Sasuke. After a short while Sasuke arrived. He sat in front of her she gave him a smile but he just smirked. "Are you hungry?" he asked but before she could even answer Sasuke is already calling the waiter. He ordered for her and there was along silent. When the food arrived they eat in silent. Sakura is getting nervous around Sasuke. After they finished eating she asked him.

"What are we going to talk about Sasuke-san?" her voice too soft, she sound so innocent.

"I believe this is yours." then he handed her the earring that he found in his bed. She examined the item and she was sure that it was hers. "You left it."

"Thank you Sasuke-san, I've been looking for….." "No problem" he cut her off.

He guided her to the parking lot where his car was parked. He's gesturing for her to get in the car but Sakura gave him a questionable impression.

"I'm not going to bite you" he said "I can go home my self Sasuke-san you don't need to…"

"Who said I'm taking home? It's too early for you to go home" he smirked.

"But… But Sasuke-san I…." "Just get in the car Sakura" he orders. Sakura couldn't do anything but to follow him she couldn't deny that she is in love with the guy. She's been avoiding him to ignore the feeling that's been growing inside of her since the night they had sex. But here he stand in front of her asking her to join him. She couldn't resist the urge of being with him. Sasuke started the engine and speed up.

"Sasuke-san where are we going?" she asked curiously but he didn't answer. Her idea is that he will take him to his place again and claim her again for his satisfaction. After all that's what Sasuke always do to other girls. She was surprised when he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. He turned to her, her face full of confusion and nervousness.

"Sakura" his eyes fixed on hers, she just stairs at him doesn't know what to say. "Will you be mad at me if I kiss you?" her eyes widen she wanted to speak but no words are coming out. A warm wet lips touches hers, his kiss was very passionate. He pulled back and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"Sakura do you like me?"

"Sasuke-kun I" her suffix has changed she let her guard down. "I do like you but…"

"Then how come you never spoken to me after what happened between us"

"Because I thought I was just one of your girls" she spoke in sadness.

"All the girls in the school knows about how you play games. They said that once you get what you wanted it's over. And I don't want to irritate you by being a fangirl who always follow you around. I like you so I don't want you to be mad at me by getting all stupid in front of you"

Then a long silent fields the air. Sasuke sighs and breathe deeply before he started talking.

"Sakura I cannot blame you if you think that way about me. Honestly I thought you were just another girl to me. But I guess I'm wrong. You're different, you weren't like the others." He's voice was soft and clear. Sakura is trying to process what she is hearing at the moment.

"After what happened to us that night, I couldn't help but think about you. I can't get you off my mind. I was waiting for you to come to me but you never did. You had me so frustrated I almost lose my mind."

"Sasuke-kun what are you…?" "I'm saying Sakura I think I'm in love with you!" he said with his voice mix of embarrassment and sincerity.

"Sasuke-kun I…" she couldn't believe what she just heard all this confession makes her lose her thoughts.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" she was surprised by this words she felt like luck has already found her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" she smiled and hugged him. Sasuke was happy too he finally found the girl he was looking for his whole life. He kissed her but there were no signs of lust in it. He felt complete and satisfied just by knowing that she is his and that she is happy.


End file.
